


Daddy Josh

by ScientificCorgi



Series: Minizerk Oneshots [5]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Its fucking weird man, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Smut, im so sorry, minizerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificCorgi/pseuds/ScientificCorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Minizerk badly written porn. Kinda cracky I think. Very gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Josh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this work, I don't know why I wrote it.

It has been two months since Freya had broken up with Josh, and over those two months, his life became progressively worse. He never seemed to have the energy to record anymore, and even when he did record he always sounded so... broken. Disheartened. Exhausted. And I felt bad for him, in fact I still do. Freya was his everything; not only his girlfriend, but his best friend and his life source. He did everything for her, bought her gifts, showered her with affection, but somehow that still wasn't enough; after five years of this, they broke up.

Quite violently, I might add.

All over Freya not believing that Josh was bisexual.

Josh came out as bi to me a little over a year ago, and I had been fine with it because of me being gay and all. I'm an accepting guy, and apparently Freya is not (I always knew there was something wrong with her).

Josh was so nervous, bless him, about coming out to her. He stressed day in day out about how she might think he would go off with a man.

Once he stated the fact that he was bisexual, Freya threw several punches at him, one nearly dislocating his jaw, and stormed off without another word.

Josh came home late that night with a nosebleed and a broken heart.

Now, however, he is starting to lighten up; smiling and cracking jokes a lot more and just generally being more confident. I'm proud of him for dealing with all of this shit.

~~~

Walking into the empty kitchen, I pull a stool from under the island and sit on the chair. I take out my phone to check Twitter when someone walks into the room.

"Hey Simon." Josh wanders around the island, head faced towards me.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Josh takes out a stool and sits on it. "Mind helping me out with a video?"

"Yeah, what have you got in mind?" I ask, placing my phone on the table and looking straight at him. He thinks for a bit.

"I'm thinking of doing a Q and A. I've got the questions, I just need someone to help."

Smiling, I say, "Yeah sure. Let's do it now."

Josh grins back and nods his head in thanks before exiting the kitchen and walking up the stairs. I follow shortly after picking up my phone from the marble surface and jogging up to Josh's room. I open the door and step inside where Josh is setting up a camera, a spare seat all ready by his side.

"Ready?" He says, backing up into his chair. I nod then scoot over to the chair.

"Hit it."

"Hey guys, today I'm doing something a little different. I've got Simon here," I wave at the camera. "And today we will be answering some questions you guys Tweeted with #DaddysQ&A-"

"Woah, Woah, hold up, what is that hash tag?" Josh giggles, a hand reaching up to scratch his beard. "And you say my hash tags are bad!" I laugh, leaning back into the chair, raising a hand to cover my mouth.

"Anyway," he hands me the phone, a bunch of Tweets appearing on screen. "Simon, pick a question."

I scan through the Tweets looking for a good question. "Okay, 'Who in the Sidemen is the most different off camera?', and I know for a fact who this is."

Josh looks at me. "Who do you think?"

"It's Ethan." I ask without even thinking it through. "Like, you guys think all Ethan does is laugh and badly play video games, but he is savage as fuck off camera."

"You're right there." Josh nods at the camera. "He tries to sell us drugs everyday." I laugh again, and smile at Josh's exaggeration. Has he always been this hot? "You okay, Simon?" A hand flashes before my face, startling me, and I only just realise that I've been staring at Josh. God, I feel creepy.

"What, sorry," I stutter nervously before scrolling through Twitter for another question.

~

We are a few questions in at the moment and the Q and A seems to be going smoothly. A question caught my attention though, and I knew I had to ask it.

"Have you ever had a crush on a Sideman?"

"Oh my God, Simon. Trust you to pick that one." Josh's cheeks tint red slightly and he turns away from the camera.

"Well, Josh, I'm waiting for an answer!" I say, smirking at his reaction. He turns around slowly.

"There has been one person," my heart stops, and my eyes are suddenly glued to his face, searching for unspoken answers.

"Who?"

"Um..." I feel like I've made Josh uncomfortable and I immediately feel bad.

"You know, you don't have to answer."

"You." My mind screams and my breaths quicken. And suddenly it all made sense.

The way he looked at me, how he always asks me for help, how he always comes to me first when he needs advice.

I've never felt so blind.

"Josh, man, I've got to say this," I take a deep breath. "I love you too."

His hazel eyes widen, his pupils larger than before. "Wait, you do?" A smile crosses his face and he blushes hard. 'That's very cute,' I think, staring deeper into his eyes. "Can I...?"

Although I was unsure of what he was asking, I say, "Be my guest."

He turns the camera off and faces back to me, his lips puckered and meeting mine. I kiss back instantly, being starved from love for so long and longing for a kiss like this.

His lips moving more methodically against mine, his teeth bit my bottom lip and I parted them only to be invaded by his tongue. Our tongues danced between our mouths, and I begin to feel the waistband on my boxers tighten, my boner all ready straining against the layers of fabric. We break the kiss and I numbly follow him to his bed where he sits down and pats next to him. I sit down, nearly crushing my hand.

"Have you ever... you know, done it with a man before?"

"No, but I know how it works." I pause. "Do you have any, like, kinks?

"Every time you called me 'Daddy' I liked it." Not surprised with the answer, I smirk then plant my lips onto his again, the kiss more passionate and heated this time. My cock strains against my boxers so much that it's causing me pain. Josh notices this and slides one hand down the side of my joggers. Getting the hint, I pull them off and tug at his shirt which comes off soon after.

A few minutes pass, and we are both stripped down to our boxers, both of our erections tenting in them. My palm goes to his bulge and I squeeze lightly, not wanting to hurt him. Josh squeaks and moans into this kiss. I continue palming him but he stops me.

"Simon, I'm not gonna last that long if you keep doing that." I laugh but Josh pushes me roughly against the headboard. I groan and his expression softens. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're just too sexy." He smirks at my comment then reaches into the top drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He whips his boxer-briefs off of him and turns the top of the bottle. Josh reaches for my hand and I hold it out, palm up. He squirts some of the cold liquid onto my hand then places the lube on the side. My hand goes for his dick, and I run it from the tip to base, tracing the veins of his cock with my fingertips. My other hand slides up to his face and I stroke his dark beard.

"Simon..." he moans, placing one of his hands over the one that was cupping his face and he stares into my eyes. The hand that is on his cock slides up and down faster, then I smear a drip of precum that had leaked from the slit over the crown. He suddenly rips off my boxers, chucking them to the floor to join his and his parts my pale legs. My cock springs up and taps my stomach and Josh roughly grabs me, his tip placed at my asshole. I moan lightly, trying to get that friction I so desperately need, but he holds my hands above my head. "Keep them there until I say."

"Yes Daddy."

The tip of his cock breaches my entrance and he pushes the tip in; it deliciously stretches my hole.

"You can move your hands now."

He moves slowly, mechanically thrusting in and out of me. It is almost torture going this slow, even though I can feel the veins on his all ready throbbing cock against my walls.

"Harder..." I whisper.

"Harder, what?"

"Harder, Daddy."

He immediately picks up pace, the force of his hips slapping against mine enough to bruise. I moan loudly, no longer caring if anyone walks in. His balls crashed against my ass, and my hand goes to my untouched cock. I stroke up and down in time with this thrusts and it feels like heaven.

"Josh, I'm close-"

"Say my name."

His pace turns to brutal and in response I cry out each time he hits my spot inside me. He hits it dead on every time, and I feel his cock twitch slightly within me. That sensation nearly brings me over the edge.

"Oh, Daddy Josh! Cum in me, Daddy!"

Josh groans loudly and empties his seed in me, some I can feel dripping out. It's an odd feeling, but that is enough to push me violently into bliss. My eyes go cloudy and I feel myself cum over my stomach, the cold liquid pooling in my belly button. Josh softens inside of me before pulling out of my abused asshole.

"Oh wow, that was cringey." I pant jokingly, gratefully accepting the tissue Josh gives me. I wipe off the cum and place the tissue on the table, reminding myself to put it in a bin.

"You enjoyed it though, right?" He puts his naked arm around my shoulders and I lean into his touch. I nod, too tired to speak and fall asleep against his body.


End file.
